The present disclosure relates to a light emitting apparatus, specifically to a light emitting apparatus including a light emitting device.
Recently, lighting systems and organic electronic luminescence light emitting apparatuses (hereinafter, simply referred to as an organic EL light emitting apparatuses) that use organic electronic luminescence device (hereinafter, simply referred to as an organic EL device) as light emitting devices have come into wide use. Subsequently, for the organic EL light emitting apparatus, a technique of efficiently emitting light has to be developed. If light extraction efficiency is poor, it means that an actually generated amount of light from the organic EL device is not effectively utilized, and a great loss occurs in the electric power consumption and the like.
In order to enhance the light extraction efficiency, an organic EL light emitting apparatus having a reflector (reflecting mechanism) is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-177481. In the organic EL light emitting apparatus, light that is emitted to the front side from a light emitting layer passes through a transparent layer. Here, light at a large angle from among light emitted to the front side is reflected by a reflector (reflecting mechanism) provided in the transparent layer and emitted to the outside. In addition, in the organic EL light emitting apparatus disclosed in the patent application publication, a low-reflection layer for preventing external light from being reflected is provided on the opposite side of the transparent layer to the light emitting layer.